


TAKEN

by AnnaPrinsloo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaPrinsloo/pseuds/AnnaPrinsloo
Summary: This is a book a adopted from A_M_Book on Wattpad. This is a Harry Potter fanfiction where Harry was taken from his real family and came into a creature inheritance. And he found out he had more than one mate!!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The credit for this chapter goes to @A_M_Book as this is his or her work and I adopted this book from them.

* * *

_**One** _

**Harry's Pov :**

I was waiting for midnight to come, at midnight it would be my 17th birthday. Right now I was laying down in Dudley's second room on the bed trying to recover from my resent beating from my uncle Vernon.

**xxxxx Flashback xxxxx**

I was doing the list of chores, my not so loving aunt and uncle left me, all I had left to do was dinner, I was going to make spicy garlic lime chicken. I got everything I needed to do so with and started cooking, I was almost finished when my drunk uncle came in "BOY MADE YOU ME LOSE MY JOB CAUSE OF YOUR FREAKINESS" uncle Vernon roared at me causing me to back away as far and fast as possible from him and started pleading for him to stop but he kept advancing on me "please, stop, Uncle Vernon, I didn't do anything, please, stop" I said with tears in my eyes but he didn't listen to me and caught up with me and ripped the old ripped shirt off of me and took his belt off "make a sound and you will get 20 more blows" my uncle said, before I could answer he brought the belt down on my back landing 10 quick blows. I bit down on my tong to stop myself from making any noises and hoped it worked my uncle stopped, when he reached 60 and dragged me to my room threw me in and left me there . 

When I heard his thundering foot steps reach the kitchen, I broke down into a mess and started sobbing as quietly as I could.

**xxxxx End of flashback xxxxx**

I turned to look at the clock, but I felt a rush of pain on the top of my head and my back before I blacked out.

_**xxxxx Time skip - morning xxxxx** _

I slowly woke up but I was sore everywhere. Looked around and saw 6 owls sitting around with packages I got up and went over to unload them of their burdens, the first owl was from Remus and Sirius.

**xxxxx**

Dear Prongslet

Happy birthday your finally 17 and do you know what that means?? - You get to do magic because the trace isn't on you anymore. Now Harry James Potter don't go do something stupid like Padfoot did when he turned 17 and pranked everyone in the manor and got into trouble. Anyways we miss and love you so very much and we will come pick you up tonight at 12:00 when your family is asleep 

With that we love you again.

Bye.

Padfoot and Moony.

P.S you will get your gift tonight.

**xxxxx**

The next gift was from the twins and they got me the next prank line which wasn't out yet. The next owl was from Bill,Ron,and Charlie they sent a letter saying that their gift was going to be given to me tomorrow. 

The next owl was from Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, they had sent me a lot of home cooked food but all of a sudden I sniffed the air and smelt an oder coming from the food which smelled like bad potions and didn't eat them . 

The next owl was from Hermione she had sent me an book on shielding charms.

The last owl looked very important and I was very hesitant it open it but I did

**xxxxx**

Dear Aiden Morgan Black (aka formally known as Harry James Potter)

It has been brought to us The Goblins of Gringotts, that you have came into your magical and creature inheritance. We would like for you to come in so we could help you find out how strong you are. The paper is a port key and the password is "fire" just say it and it will bring you to the head of Gringotts.

Sincerely

Griphook

**xxxxx**

I was confused after the letter but went to go take a shower, when I passed by the floor length mirror I saw a flash of purple and turned to look back what I saw shocked me. I grew to 5'3 and my eyes changed to the brightest blue I had ever seen. 

I Now had hair that went below my butt and it went well with my eyes.

I had pale skin and red lips with long eyelashes and black eyebrows, but what shocked me the most was the wings that were the same blue as my eyes with black lineing. 

I also had pure white cat ears on my head and that is when I felt something brush against my legs and I jumped out of my skin at that and looked to see was it was and saw a matching tail to go with the cat ears that's when I also noticed that I didn't have scars or bruises anywhere and I knew I had to skip my shower and go to Gringotts . I went back to my room and put on a black floor length cloak, pulled up the hood so no one saw my face and grabbed the letter and said the password "fire" and disappeared .


	2. Two

_**Harry's Pov :** _

When I landed in Gringotts, I stumbled a little before catching myself on one of the chairs in the room. 

"Hello Mr Potter or should I say Mr Lupin," I heard a goblin say from my right . I looked to my right to see a unknown goblin in front of me. "Hello" I greeted the goblin "My name is Bloodfang and I'm the head of Gringotts," Bloodfang explained to me. "Nice to meet you, but can you please explain to me why you keep calling me Mr Lupin?" I asked Bloodfang, instead of answering me he pulled out a dagger,a piece of parchment and a potion. "Cut your finger and drop some blood into the potion, then shake it, last pour it onto the parchment and we will see what and who you are." Bloodfang told me. I did as he told me and waited for something to appear on the parchment.

  
**Name:**

Aiden Orion Lupin-Black

  
**Parents:**

Remus John Lupin (mother) 

Sirius Orion Black (father)

  
**Adopted parents:**

Lily Rose Potter (mother)

James Fleamont Potter (father)

  
**Adopted name :**

Harry James Potter

Adopted by illegal Blood Adoption Potion and no witnesses.

  
**Creatures:**

half neko /

Half Angel of Darkness

  
**Mates:**

Lucius and Draco Malfoy (Dark Veelas)

Severus Snape (Vampire) 

Tom Riddle (Angel of Darkness)

All dom's

  
**Heir to:**

Potter

Lupin

Black

Riddle

Snape

Prince

Malfoy

Dumbledore

  
**Lord to:**

Merlin

Peverell

Slytherin

Gryffindor

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Lefay

Emrys

  
**Memory blocks:**

Memory Potion to forget his parents.

  
**Forced glamour:**

at age 5 months

  
**Spells and potions:**

Love potion to Ginevera Weasley

Loyalty potion to Ginevera Weasley, Molly Weasley and Hermione Granger.

(all failed now)

  
**Magical core :**

500 (higher than Merlin's)

  
**Parcel magic:**

unblocked

  
**Parcel speak:**

unblocked

  
I was mad and surprised at all that I had read.

"To claim your Lord and heir ships, you have to say I your name claim my heir and lordships at this day." I did as Bloodfang told me and 16 rings appeared in front of me and before me they melded together to form one ring, all but four. I put the rings on my ring finger on my left hand.

I looked at the four remaining rings and they were the color of each Hogwarts house.

I put the blue one on my pointer finger on my left hand. I put the red one on my right ring finger and then put the green one on my right pointer finger. I only had the yellow ring left and then I put the yellow ring on my left middle finger. Once they all were in place they disappeared from view. "I can contact your mates for you, while you go shopping," Bloodfang said as he was writing 3 letters.

"I would love that, Thank you, Bloodfang," Bloodfang lead me to his office door "All you have to do is walk until you see the green door its not very far, the door will take you to Diagon Alley, " Bloodfang told me.

I did what he told me to do and ended up at Diagon Ally, the very first place I went to was " Robes for all Occasions". Where I got silver ,blue ,purple ,and Black floor length robes. They fit me perfectly in all of the right places, giving people a look at my body, but they wouldn't look for long after I meet my mates . But there was something that caught my eye, it was a dress with a matching cloak and earrings.

I would have to get my ears pierced, but I was going to do that anyway "How much is this all together ma'am?" I asked the owner of the store. "Everything you want is 750 Galleons all together." Madam Malkin said. I gave her the amount, plus 50 more Galleons extra as a tip and everything she had done for me. Next I went to a Magical ear piercing place and got the ear piercings that I wanted.

I was walking down the Alley when I saw an owl coming towards me, it looked Regal and I recognised the owl. I gently took the letter from the owl and began reading it. 

  
The letter said the Following:

Your mates have arrived at Gringotts.

From Bloodfang 

  
I knew the paper was a port key and said the password "Fire" and was wisked away and landed in front of Bloodfang and 4 other people. When I saw the lustful stairs I was getting because of the dress I was wearing, I pulled my cloak over me and blushed.

"Who might you be?" Lucius asked as he walked closer to me "A-id-en Lup-in Bla-ck " I managed to say. "Can you tell us why we are here?"Professor Snape asked.

Bloodfang cleared his throat. "Mr Lupin here is your mate," he said rather bluntly.

"Cool!" Draco said as he came towards me and his father.

"What creature is he?" Asked Tom towards Bloodfang.

"I am half Neko and I'm a half Angle of Darkness," I answered instead of Bloodfang.

"Bloodfang do you have my inheritance paper?" I asked him instead of answering he passed the paper to me and I passed it to my two closes mates. When they were reading the paper they almost lost control of their magic.

* * *


	3. Three

_**Lucius's Pov :** _

_(before they meet Harry)_

Draco, Severus, Tom and I were sitting in the gardens which had many different type of flowers in it .

We were talking about our creature inheritances. The night before, we felt our submissive come into their inheritance and we now are trying to figure out who it was or could be but we didn't have any clue of who it was. "There are 3 owls heading our way," Draco said.

The first owl landed in front of Draco and I and the others landed in front of Tom and Severus. I opened our letter and Draco looked over my shoulder to read the parchment and what was written on it.

**xxxxx**

In our letter was written the following:

To Lord and heir of the noble House of Malfoy,

Your new mate has come to Gringotts and had taken their inheritance test. He had me contact you for he whishes to meet you in a few hours. The parchment you are holding is a port key for you and your other mates to take you four straight to my office.

The password is 'submissive'.

True fully Bloodfang the Head of Gringotts.

**xxxxx**

Draco and I looked up from our letter and saw Severus and Tom looking at us . "It seems our mate wants to meet us now." Severus drawled . "Our parchment is the port key," Lucius said . They all stood and took a hold of the parchment and Draco said the password "submissive" once all of them had their hands on the parchment. They landed in a office and saw a goblin tying a letter to an owl and sending it off.

"Your mate will be here momentarily" the goblin said after seeing them in his office.

**XXXXX**

_**Draco's Pov :** _

I was excited that our mate came into his inheritance. I hope it's our submissive so I can spoil him with gifts and my love . 

**XXXXX**

_**Tom's Pov :** _

I've been waiting for a long time for our submissive to come into his or her inheritance. It doesn't matter if our mate is male or female. I will love them any way.

**XXXXX**

_**Severus's Pov :** _

I was surprised and confused when I came into my inheritance on my 17th birthday and that same day I found two of my mates, Lucius and Tom. They loved me with every fault and I loved them back. 

**xxxxx**

_(timeskip 1 hour)_

**xxxxx**

_**Draco's Pov :** _

We were brought out of our thoughts by a person appearing before us . It was our submissive mate, He was wearing a short dress that fitted him perfectly and a floor length cloak with matching ear rings. He saw our stairs and pulled his cloak over himself.

**XXXXX**

_**Aiden's Pov :** _

When Draco and Lucius found out who I was they exploded "I bullied my mate" (Draco) "I tried to kill my mate" (Lucius). They told me how sorry they were while taking my hands in theirs and kissing them. I watched as Severus and Tom read through the parchment and how the suddenly went pale . "You can stop worrying in now, I forgive you for you didn't know," I told them "and you can make it up by buying me more pretty dresses" I finished .

My two blonde mates backed away from to give Tom and Severus time to apolize and speak to me.

"Now that you know what I want, so that i can forgive you. Can we go dress shopping and get me a new wand?" I asked all 4 of my mates.

They all answered "yes" at the same time.

And then we went dress shopping.

**XXXXX**

_**Draco's Pov :** _

It was fun dress shopping with Aiden, he looked beautiful in all the dresses that he tried on. We were done, when Aiden pulled us all into the big dressing room. "I want to see you all without the Glamours on," he said. Without answering him, I made sure the door was locked and had silencing charms on before I dropped my Glamours.

I was 5'10 and had muscles with pale skin and pink lips, but I couldn't explain my hair and eye color.

Severus went next, he was 6'2 and he was also pale with pink lips

Then Tom at 6'5, pale and red lips.

Lastly my father went, he was 6'0, pale and blush color lips.

**XXXXX**

_**Aiden's Pov :** _

My Dom's all handsome in their own ways. Their hair were all to their waists and taller than me, that was the same as mine but the color of their eyes were different and I could not wait for them claim me as theirs.

**XXXXX**


	4. Four

_**Aiden's Pov :** _

After my Dom's showed me their true forms I was still in awe, when they put their Glamours back up. "Let's go pay for your things," Lucius said to me ."We're not done just yet, " I told him with a smirk on my face and a mischievous look in my eyes. "We still have to get shoes and jewelry to go with my pretty new dresses," I told them and walked up to the checkout counter. I heard all of my Dom's groan before walking out of the dressing room. "Just kidding," I told them. I handed the dresses to Madam Malkin and she rang them up. "It will be 900 Gallons," she told me before I could pull out my card, Lucius handed her his own card and she took it. "You did not have to start today, you know?" I told Lucy. "I know, but I wanted to." Draco then proceeded to call a house elf called Bubble. "Mays I help young master?" Bubble asked. "Can you bring these to fathers room?" Draco asked the elf. "Of course, young master," Bubble said and popped off. 

**XXXXX**

_**Draco's Pov :** _

"Can we go to the wand shop now?" Our little submissive asked as we walked all over the Alley.

"Let's go, " Tom said and took Aiden's hand before walking to Ollivanders. "Welcome back Mr Potter or is it Mr. Black?" Ollivander asked. "It's Lupin-Black" Aiden told him.

**XXXXX**

_**Severus's Pov :** _

"I know you will need a staff," Ollivander told Aiden as he lead them to the back of the shop and flicked his wand so the shop was closed in till we were through.

"You five just do what you need to do to find your staff " Ollivander told us and walked out of the room . 

**XXXXX**

_**Aiden's Pov :** _

We walked around and one by one gaining our new wands/staffs.

(I'm so sorry, I don't have the original author's pictures or know how they look, so I can't tell or show you how they look like.)

**XXXXX**

_**Tom's Pov :** _

When we all touched our staffs we glowed the color of them and turned to look at each other.

"This is so cool" Draco said with an look of awe . 

**xxxxx**

_**(timeskip after they finished shopping)** _

**xxxxx**

_**Aiden's Pov :** _

"Who's Manor will we be staying at?" I asked my mates. "We can stay at mine and Draco's Manor, " Lucy said, but I would not dare call him that out loud. "Ok but later can we find another home where no one knows where it is but the trusted ones?" I asked shyly. All of their eyes soften and looked at me with something I could not explain. "We will start looking as soon as we can together, " Draco said and came over to hug me. We all took a hold of Lucy and he popped away quietly landing at his and Draco's home and it was perfect.

We were all too tired to give a tour, but they said it would not matter any way cause the next few days we were going house hunting. Together we fell asleep peacefully.

**XXXXX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, it might take a while before I can update again. I have not been feeling well for a long time and it's getting worse and not better.


	5. Five

**Aiden's Pov :**

I awoke to tapping on my window. I try to get out of our bed without trying to awaken my mates. I opened the window and saw an owl with what I thought was a letter, but it wasn't it was a Howler. I quickly went over to my mates and woke them up. They looked at me with sleepy eyes until I showed them the howler. They blinked at it until Severus took it from my hands while Tom pulled me into his lap so that I was in the middle with them cuddling me and Severus opened the howler. 

XXXXX

**_The Howler_ **

XXXXX

_HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE ARE YOU ?? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU HAVE EVERYONE?? - (SIRIUS) YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN WE CAME TO PICK YOU UP FROM YOUR FAMILY'S HOUSE. EVERYONE IS PANICKING AND LOOKING FOR YOU. (REMUS) WE HOPE YOUR OKAY AND NOT IN ANY TROUBLE WITH ANYTHING. (BILL) PLEASE TELL US WHERE YOU ARE SO WE CAN COME GET YOU AND GET YOU HERE SAFETLY. (CHARLIE)_

_PS:WE STILL WANT TO TAKE YOU BIRTHDAY SHOPPING AND GIVE YOU OUR PRESENTS. - (EVERYONE IN THE LETTER)_

XXXXX

The letter ripped and turned it self into ashes and I relaxed into Tom's arms. "Well" I said "it wasn't so bad" I finished. My mates started laughing till they had tears in their eyes. Once they were done I talked to them again. "Don't we have something to do?" I asked them and Draco answered "house hunting" he exclaimed. I liked Draco. He is energetic and entertaining. He just made me happy with his personality and style. We got out of the bed and went to go take our showers and get ready for the day. Draco had on a silver suit that made his eyes gray eyes stand out.

Severus had on a turquoise suit that brought out his eyes .

Tom had on a red suit.

And Lucy had on a purple suit.

Lastly I had on a 2 piece dress and it was beautiful.

"Wait" I exclaimed once we were all dressed. "Can we go to my dog father's?" I asked my mates. They all looked at each other and it looked like they were having a silent conversation. They finally came to an agreement. "We can go to your dog father's but not for very long," Tom said "But I have to tell them who I really am," I said back to them. A look of realization dawned across their faces. "We will stay however long it takes," Lucy said and took me into his arms. "Okay" I said "Hold on to me " I told all my mates, I was going to bring us all to my real fathers. They did as told and we disappeared with a loud pop and landed in front of #12 Grimmauld Palace. "Do any of you guys have parchment and a quill?" I asked. Draco pulled out parchment and Severus pulled out a quill. The Order of the Phoenix can be found at #12 Grimmauld Palace. I wrote on the paper and showed it to all of my mates. "Memorize it" I told them.

xxxxx

**Tom's pov :**

I did as my little sub to us to do and saw the houses of #11 and #13 start to move and #12 appear.

Aiden took our hands and pulled us to the door and opened it. I heard foot steps rushing towards us and I pulled Aiden into my arms to protect him. 

xxxxx

**Aiden's Pov :**

As I was pulled into Tom's arms I relaxed in them and took a deep breath to take in his sent. I saw my father's and other family rush to us. I made Tom let go of me and rushed to meet them.

I jumped into my father's arms. "Siri, Remy." I wispered as I hugged the life out of them. "Harry we can't breath," Remy told me . I blushed and stepped back. "Sorry" I said to them. "Oh, I came here for a reason and I need to do some things today" I told them. "Okay, pup but why are Snape ,The Malfoy's, and an unknown person doing here?" Siri growled out. I laughed nervously "It's a long story" I told them. "We have time" they said at the same time."We'll can I have all The Weasley's but not Ginny and Mrs Weasley, the Headmaster , any other teachers here and that is it, to the kitchen." I said to them and all of these people went to the kitchen. "Why not us?" The people that names weren't mentioned asked me. "Because, I don't need you" I said and pulled my mates to the kitchen and closed the door behind me and put up a lot of spells and charms so no one could break them or try to eavesdrop. "What's wrong Harry" Mr. Weasley asked. I went over to him and hugged him and he hugged me back. Then I told them all about what happened to me and who I really am.

_(after he told them)_

After everything sunk in and was accepted, I told them to go to Gringotts to get checked for any Potions or Charms. "Hey guys we have to leave," I told them they all got up and took turns hugging me "Go do what you have to do and then came back to us Aiden." My father's told me. After saying goodbye we left and finally went house shopping. We went to Gringott's and asked Bloodfang for help and he said that he could help us. Finding a house a house was hard but worth it and at last we founded the one we wanted. 

It had 5 bed rooms with connected bathrooms.

A living room.

Three offices, one for each of my older mates, Tom, Lucy and Sevy.

2 lounges.

A huge Pool and a deck.

With a big back yard.

A room for my friends.

A big kitchen for me too cook and bake in.

A joining dinning Area.

A gym we could work out in and practise our spell and duel work in.

Our house also had a massive front room by the door.

All together the house was perfect and it fitted us well. Even if it had only 2 floors. On the first floor was the offices, 1 lounge, the living room, kitchen, the dining area and on the second floor was all the bathrooms, bedrooms, the gym , lounge #2. Out side was the pool and the deck. We were going to go to all my mates manors and get theirs and my things and start moving it to our new home.

XXXXX

**All credit for this chapter goes to the author @ A_M_Book, I made some minor changes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was sick


	6. Chapter SIX

**Draco's POV :**

We decided to go to Tom's manor first to get everything he wanted and needed that was necessary to him, but before we could apparate. Aiden sneezed and disappeared in a quiet pop.

  
**XXXXX**

**Aiden's POV :**

When I sneezed I didn't know what happened or why my mates and everything got a lot bigger. I watched in amusement as they started panicking even using their creatures to look for me , but all of a sudden I felt something on my face and I went cross eyed to see wat was on my face, just to see I have whiskers on my face, I almost started hyperventilating until I remembered my creature inheritances, suddenly I knew I had some how changed into my kitten form.

I was a kitten even though I was 17 years of age. After a while of watching my mates, I knew they had forgotten that they had magic, so I meowed as loudly as I could to get their attention , but it only caught Lucius's attention and he looked down at me, just as a look of realization crossed his face, he bent down to pick me up, he started to scratching behind my ears making me purr. I was so relaxed smoothing waves of my magic poured out of me. My mates almost turned into puddles of goo at the feeling and turned to me and Lucy.

**XXXXX**

**Lucius's POV :**

"It seems that our little submissive changed into his kitten form by accident." I said with amusement in my eyes. Draco, Tom and Severus walked over to me and looked at Aiden taking in one of his forms and his scent to keep track of him in any form, he might take. "I wonder if he can change back ?" Draco said as he took Aiden from my arms into his own. Aiden tried to walk up Draco's arm, he was clumsily trying to sit on his shoulder. 

  
**XXXXX**

**Draco's POV:**

I watched as my little Quis Fortis _(in Latin it means "brave one")_ try to walk up my arm to sit on my shoulder and I helped him get to his destination. "Can you change back?" I asked Aiden. My little Quis Fortis shook his head no and started to fall asleep on me. "Can we actually start moving tomorrow and get some sleep?" I asked my mates quietly not to disturb Aiden from his sleep. Instead of someone answering me, Tom took us to his bedroom and we all fell asleep, but not before I put Aiden down. So that we could make more progress tomorrow.

**XXXXX**

This is not my chapter I only changed it a bit and added a few things. This belongs to the original author @ A_M_BOOK


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Severus's POV:** _

**(The next morning )**

I was the first to wake up and was spooning Lucius. We were all cuddling (even if I hate to admit it). In the middle was Aiden, then Draco and Lucius on both sides of him, then Tom and I on either sides of them.

I got out of the bed silently and went to do my daily routine. Once done I put on a pair of black joggers and a white shirt to be comfortable while moving everything. Even though we had magic, magic couldn't be used on potions or ingredients, so I had to do it the muggle way and be very careful with my precious ingredients. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by arms wrapping around me. I looked down and saw Aiden, he was already dressed in some clothes, no one but us should be seeing him in with his skin showing like that.

I wrapped my arms around him too. "Don't let anyone see you in something like this" I whispered in his ear and he shivered against me and buried his head in my neck. 

**XXXXX**

_**Aiden's POV:** _

I knew I was blushing madly when Severus said that to me, I couldn't make the blush go away. I felt him chuckle and put 2 fingers under my chin to make me look into his pretty onix eyes. 

He leaned down to kiss me making me melt into him and kiss him back. The kiss was slow and tender, I knew this was what I have wanted from the start.

**XXXXX**

_**Draco's POV:** _

I woke up in my father's arms, I knew that Aiden was back in his human form. I stretched in my father's arms and sat up. It was only him and Tom left in bed with me. They started moving towards each other seeking warmth and soon Tom was holding my father. 

It was a little weird that my father was one of my mates but I was getting used to it quickly. I went to do my daily routine, then put on a pair of grey joggers and a white shirt, to make my way to the kitchen, to see Severus and Aiden kissing and just stood there watching them make out for a while.

Before I walked up behind Aiden and started kissing him in his neck, I couldn't keep my hands off of him and ran my hands over his bare skin making him moan and turn to face me.

**XXXXX**

_**Aiden's POV:** _

I was surprised when someone came up behind me and started kissing my neck, but quickly turned to see Draco. I started to kiss him while Severus went to my neck. From the both of them I was in a lot of pleasure. I gasped sharply when Severus bit down on my neck and knew that it was to leave a mark on me which I didn't mind, but I knew there was a lot more to come.

**XXXXX**

_**Tom's POV:** _

I awoke with a body on me and looked down to see Lucius there. I moved so I was sitting up and shook Lucius lightly to wake him up. It took a few minutes but he finally woke up.

"You are the last one to wake up" I told him. Lucy simply nodded and got out of the bed pulling me with him. Together we went through our morning routine and soon we were done. I had on red joggers and a white shirt ,while Lucius had on light blue joggers and a white shirt .

We made our way to the kitchens where we saw Draco, Aiden and Severus making out. 

**XXXXX**

_**Lucius's POV:** _

I chuckled when I saw them make out and gave a sharp whistle to get their attention making them break apart. Tom and I chuckled when we saw how flustered they look. 

"If you keep up with that we won't get anything done today" I told them and Aiden moved to greet Tom and I. 

I saw what he had on and knew it was the cause of the scene. After They all greeted us. Aiden started making breakfast which was absolutely amazing to everyone. 

The house elves cleaned up, then we went to all of our old homes to move everything we needed to the new one and soon we were finished.

**XXXXX**

_**Hey, this is not my work it is still the author A.M.BOOK's work, I made small changes.** _


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Severus's POV:** _

**(The next morning )**

I was the first to wake up and was spooning Lucius. We were all cuddling (even if I hate to admit it). In the middle was Aiden, then Draco and Lucius on both sides of him, then Tom and I on either sides of them.

I got out of the bed silently and went to do my daily routine. Once done I put on a pair of black joggers and a white shirt to be comfortable while moving everything. Even though we had magic, magic couldn't be used on potions or ingredients, so I had to do it the muggle way and be very careful with my precious ingredients. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by arms wrapping around me. I looked down and saw Aiden, he was already dressed in some clothes, no one but us should be seeing him in with his skin showing like that.

I wrapped my arms around him too. "Don't let anyone see you in something like this" I whispered in his ear and he shivered against me and buried his head in my neck. 

**XXXXX**

_**Aiden's POV:** _

I knew I was blushing madly when Severus said that to me, I couldn't make the blush go away. I felt him chuckle and put 2 fingers under my chin to make me look into his pretty onix eyes. 

He leaned down to kiss me making me melt into him and kiss him back. The kiss was slow and tender, I knew this was what I have wanted from the start.

**XXXXX**

_**Draco's POV:** _

I woke up in my father's arms, I knew that Aiden was back in his human form. I stretched in my father's arms and sat up. It was only him and Tom left in bed with me. They started moving towards each other seeking warmth and soon Tom was holding my father. 

It was a little weird that my father was one of my mates but I was getting used to it quickly. I went to do my daily routine, then put on a pair of grey joggers and a white shirt, to make my way to the kitchen, to see Severus and Aiden kissing and just stood there watching them make out for a while.

Before I walked up behind Aiden and started kissing him in his neck, I couldn't keep my hands off of him and ran my hands over his bare skin making him moan and turn to face me.

**XXXXX**

_**Aiden's POV:** _

I was surprised when someone came up behind me and started kissing my neck, but quickly turned to see Draco. I started to kiss him while Severus went to my neck. From the both of them I was in a lot of pleasure. I gasped sharply when Severus bit down on my neck and knew that it was to leave a mark on me which I didn't mind, but I knew there was a lot more to come.

**XXXXX**

_**Tom's POV:** _

I awoke with a body on me and looked down to see Lucius there. I moved so I was sitting up and shook Lucius lightly to wake him up. It took a few minutes but he finally woke up.

"You are the last one to wake up" I told him. Lucy simply nodded and got out of the bed pulling me with him. Together we went through our morning routine and soon we were done. I had on red joggers and a white shirt ,while Lucius had on light blue joggers and a white shirt .

We made our way to the kitchens where we saw Draco, Aiden and Severus making out. 

**XXXXX**

_**Lucius's POV:** _

I chuckled when I saw them make out and gave a sharp whistle to get their attention making them break apart. Tom and I chuckled when we saw how flustered they look. 

"If you keep up with that we won't get anything done today" I told them and Aiden moved to greet Tom and I. 

I saw what he had on and knew it was the cause of the scene. After They all greeted us. Aiden started making breakfast which was absolutely amazing to everyone. 

The house elves cleaned up, then we went to all of our old homes to move everything we needed to the new one and soon we were finished.

**XXXXX**

_**Hey, this is not my work it is still the author A.M.BOOK's work, I made small changes.** _

**_*****_ **

_**Happy new year and may you have a blessed year.** _

**Author's Note:**

> All my work is posted on Wattpad as well.  
> All comments are welcome, even the bad ones.


End file.
